


Who hurt you?

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, at this point they're not together yet, he will kick arse, implied jekyllxlanyon, jekyll is a protective friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Lanyon already hated looking into the mirror.But now he looked at his own reflection and wanted to shoot himself.
Kudos: 11





	Who hurt you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).

Lanyon already hated looking into the mirror.

But now he looked at his own reflection and wanted to shoot himself.

He knew that he was ugly, he heard it every day.

“_God, he just can't contain himself, when it comes to food, can he?”_

“_Eat less!”_

“_Lay off the cake!”_

“_You should dye your hair, no one likes a ginger!”_

“_Did you see his eyes? So weird!”_

One would think that he would be used to it by now, but it _hurt_!

He didn't even eat much to begin with! He hadn't eaten cake in years! He skipped meals, counted how many times he chewed his food, he … he …

The auburn-haired boy tore himself away from the mirror and hovered over the toilet seat.

He took a deep breath, before sticking his fingers down his throat.

His gag reflex responded immediately.

And there went his lunch. Never mind that it had been his favourite dish and the first decent meal that the university had served so far.

But all of the sudden, someone was by his side.

“Hastie! What are you doing?!”

_Jekyll! Oh no … no, no, no, no, no!_

Now Lanyon felt sick for an entirely different reason, which caused him to throw up more violently.

He felt his friend rub circles on his back and heard him coo soothing words into his ear.

Finally his stomach and throat settled down and Jekyll helped him out of the bathroom, to his bed.

The blond went back and fetched a glass of water.

“Here, drink some.”

The older boy took the glass gratefully and emptied it greedily.

Jekyll sighed, cleaned his face and fingers with a handkerchief and pushed him down onto his bed, making him gasp in surprise. “Lie down. Your body needs to rest, after what you just did.”

The other obeyed, his face red with shame.

“Hastie, why did you do this to yourself?! Why?! Please, look at me! Answer me! Tell me the truth! Please!” The blond looked and sounded so frantic that it made him hurt even more.

Lanyon's eyes filled with tears. “Because … because … I'm just so goddamn _ugly_!”

Jekyll gaped at him, bewildered. “Hastie! How can you say that, it's not-”

“Yes it is!”, Lanyon sobbed, “You know it's true! Just look at me! Or better yet, _don't_! I'm fat, I have an ugly hair colour, my complexion is too red, my eyes are freaky-”

“Not another word, Hastie Lanyon! Nothing of this is true! You're not fat, you're friend-shaped and it's cute. Your hair isn't ugly, people are just envious, because you pull it off better than they ever could! And your complexion, too red? Please, most of the people who say that plaster their faces with make-up like they're whores, just to hide how ugly their faces really are! You on the other hand look like you're blushing all the time and it's so damn adorable! And you're eyes aren't freaky! They're gorgeous! One of your eyes is amber! And the other is … I don't remember the exact shade of blue”, he ended sheepishly.

“Dark sky blue”, Lanyon supplied, his inner artist kicking in.

“Yeah! That was it! What I'm trying to say is, they're perfect and you better believe it! Do you hear me? Promise me that you will never do again, what you just did!”

The auburn-haired boy bit his lip. “I … I promise. Thank you, Henry … thank you so much.”

His friend smiled. “Hey, anytime, Rainbow-eyes!”

Suddenly, his chocolate brown eyes narrowed. “Now, back to business. _Who hurt you?_ Who made you upset? Someone said something that hurt you more than usual, I know it! So, who was it? Tell me!”

Lanyon hesitated a little, before he gave him the names and the exact insults. And he knew exactly why, when he saw Jekyll's face.

“They said _what_?! Alright, that's it, they're dead.”

Then the blond stormed off, before he could hold him back.

Lanyon sat on his bed, looking at the door.

_Should I run after him and stop him?_

But when he remembered his hurt, he just shrugged and lay back down.

_Nah._

Henry Jekyll might have looked prim and proper, but his punches were absolutely vicious.


End file.
